A mathematical model is an equation or collection of equations which is typically used to mathematically describe a physical event or other phenomenon. In some implementations, the mathematical model may be used as a prediction tool. For example, the mathematical model may be used to predict an outcome (i.e. model output or outputs) given a set of known inputs (i.e. model input or inputs). A mathematical model may include one or more parameters which are used in the model to weight one or more model inputs and/or establish a model offset. The model parameters may be estimated or otherwise determined by a model parameter estimation system.
In applications in which the model parameters vary or drift over time due to, for example, changing model inputs and outputs or in which the model parameters differ from component-to-component, an on-line and continual model parameter estimation system provides improved performance and improved model accuracy. Such a system estimates the parameters of the model based on continuously or semi-continuously received, updated, or calculated model inputs and outputs.